


I Play Quarantine--In Attack Mode!

by FleetSparrow



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Jounouchi accidentally gets stuck at the Kaiba mansion during quarantine.It goes better than expected.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh! It's Time to G-G-G-Gift! [Mini-Exchange]





	I Play Quarantine--In Attack Mode!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue Eyes Black Dragon (OperaGoose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperaGoose/gifts).



> More slice of life than anything, but I hope you still enjoy!

“I can’t think of a worse person to be stuck in quarantine with,” Kaiba said, working on his tablet.

“Hey, I didn’t choose this,” Jounouchi snapped, from the other side of the room.

“And yet, here you are.”

“Fuck off, Kaiba.”

“It’s _my_ house!”

“Oh my god, are you two fighting again?” Mokuba yelled from his place on the couch.

“We’re not fighting,” Kaiba said. “I’m merely reminding him where he stands.”

“Just go fuck already, jeez,” Mokuba said. “And leave me out of it.”

Kaiba and Jounouchi glared at him, although Jounouchi was more shocked than anything.

“Look, just because *one time* we made ou--”

“Shut up, Jounouchi,” Kaiba said. He stood sharply “I’m going to my office.”

“Fine! I’m staying here,” Jounouchi said.

“Perfect.”

“Good.”

“Excellent.”

“Great.”

“Oh my god, _would_ you two!” Mokuba shouted.

“No,” they yelled in unison.

Mokuba just grumbled to himself and refocused on his game.

Kaiba stormed up to his office, leaving Jounouchi slumped in a chair watching Mokuba test a new game. But, after a few minutes, watching became boring. And boring meant restlessness.

Jounouchi stood up, looking around for a plausible reason to be leaving. “I’m gonna get some… You know.”

“Sure,” Mokuba said absently, still focused on his game.

Jounouchi nodded and wandered through the manor. He hadn’t meant to be here at all, really. If he’d wanted to be quarantined anywhere, it would’ve been with Yugi or Honda. But he’d taken Mokuba’s beta testing invitation and come over, made out with Kaiba once or twice.

OK, three times….

And now he was stuck.

Jounouchi found himself outside Kaiba’s office. At first, he just stood in front of the door and listened to Kaiba type, the quick clacking of keys creating their own rhythm. He leaned against the door and shut his eyes, letting the typing sound soothe him.

“You can come in, you know,” Kaiba called, startling Jounouchi awake.

He hesitantly opened the door, peeking in. Kaiba wasn’t looking at him, although the desk faced the door.

“In or out.”

Jounouchi frowned, but went in, shutting the door behind him.

“What are you working on?”

“A new game.”

Kaiba inclined his head towards a sofa against the wall, never taking his eyes off the screen in front of him. “You may sit there.”

“Gee, how generous.”

“If you insist on being here, then be quiet. I’m working.”

Jounouchi shot Kaiba a dirty look, but took a seat anyway. He looked around the room. The dark wood bookcases were filled with reference books on a wide variety of topics, from programming to mythology. For as dark a room as the paneling made it, the ceiling lights brightened it up considerably. The lights were white-bright, like sunlight without the yellowness, and somehow they made Kaiba look paler than he already was. Or maybe that really was how pale he was, and it was all other lighting that made him look darker.

“Stop staring at me,” Kaiba said.

“I’m just trying to figure something out,” Jounouchi said.

“I’m sure you can do this without watching me.”

“It’s about you.”

Kaiba paused, closing his eyes with a disgruntled sigh. His shoulders dropped about three inches, and, when he looked over at Jounouchi, his back was straighter.

“Yes?”

“Are you really that pale?”

“Probably?” Kaiba looked confused. “What’s this about?”

“Nothing. I was just noticing how pale you look.”

“I don’t have anything, I’m just pale.”

“I didn’t mean you do. I just meant what I said.”

“OK.”

They stared at each other.

Jounouchi sighed. “Do you wanna keep fighting?”

“Do you have an alternative?”

“I mean, we’re stuck together for a while, so….” He shrugged. “I dunno. Wanna fuck?”

“I am working,” Kaiba said.

“I didn’t mean this second!”

Kaiba looked back at his computer, his eyes scanning the screen, then typed a minute more. Jounouchi sat back to rest, but a moment later, Kaiba was out of his chair and moving towards him.

“What?” Jounouchi asked.

Kaiba straddled him, cupped his face, and kissed him.

Jounouchi groaned. He had to admit, he liked this. Apparently, he and Kaiba were good for only two things together: fighting and fucking.

But goddamn, were they good at them.


End file.
